


Just a payback?

by Cassy_Dee



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Accents, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Chatting & Messaging, Church Sex, Complicated Relationships, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dick Pics, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Jessidy, Long-Distance Relationship, Loud Sex, Lust, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Priest Kink, Priests, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Sex, Vampires, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassy_Dee/pseuds/Cassy_Dee
Summary: There is more between Jesse and Cassidy than just a simple friendship. Cass' noticed that quite early but Jesse needs a few more hints to get it. Though then he has to leave for a few weeks... Maybe the distance helps him to understand his feelings - especially when he keeps ending up sexting with Cassidy during lonely nights...Also, Jesse and Tulip are still a couple, so things are bound to get complicated.In this AU Annville is not destroyed but Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy keep investigating to get info about god’s whereabouts. Though, Jesse almost loses his priest-license and has to go visit a course in Rome to keep it.(My beloved gf helped me developing some parts of the story. Thx bby <3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I don’t own the Characters. All characters belong to the DC/Vertigo comic “Preacher” by Garth Ennis & Steve Dillon / to the series Preacher by Sony Television Pictures, Point Grey Pictures & AMC Studios.*
> 
> ~~~
> 
> English is not my first language. Please bear with me. ^^"

“I know, I know.”  
“No. I mean it. You’re the best friend I ever had, Cass’.” Jesse slurred the words a little after setting down his eighth bottle of beer on the bar counter.  
“That’s really sweet, man.” Cassidy just took another swig of his whatever-chemical-mixture-plus-whiskey-drink and chuckled.  
“No. This isn’t funny.” The preacher gave a dunk pout. “I’m serious.”  
The image made the vampire smirk. He sighed and placed a hand firmly on Jesse’s shoulder. “I know, Padre. Yer ma best mate, too. But why yer makin’ such a fuss of it?”  
Jesse opened his mouth to respond but hesitated. Eventually, he shut it again and took another sip of his drink. “I dunno. Just wanted to be sure you know.”  
The two males were sitting in an old run-down bar in a small village not too far from Houston. It was around three in the morning and Tulip just went up to her room half an hour ago. They took two rooms: one for her and Jesse and the other for Cassidy. In the morning – or rather noon of the next day they would get in the car and drive back home to Annville because the investigation about god’s whereabouts in the area of Houston were not really successful. It was going to be a long ride back to Annville but that was tomorrow and too far away to think about now.

“Padre, can I ask ye somethin’?” The vampire’s expression was somewhat skeptical as he looked at Jesse, questioningly.  
Jesse squinted his eyes at him, eying him cautiously. “Shoot it.”  
“Okay, uhm…” Cassidy shifted a little on his bar stool, before he slouched back. “Did ye ever lust fer a fella?”  
“… what?” This was unexpected and for some reason Jesse felt the pace of his heartbeat increasing. “Why?”  
“Just ‘cause that guy over there won’t stop starin’ at ye.” He nodded over to a guy behind the preacher. “With THAT look, ye know?”  
Ew. “Seriously…?” Jesse never got hit on by a guy before and felt a little uncomfortable as he turned to take a look himself. And indeed, there was a guy obviously staring at him and as soon as their gazes met, he even winked at him. Jesse turned back, blinking in confusion. “well, that’s… new.”  
“He’s comin’ over.”  
“What?”  
“Hi.”  
Jesse slowly turned, wide-eyed and in robot-style until he faced the stranger who flashed a smile at him. “I’m Craig. How’re you doing?”  
Drunk and surprised Jesse was visibly overwhelmed by this situation. “… I’m… fine?”  
“Care for a drink? I invite you.”  
“No, thanks.” Finally, Jesse snapped out of it and found back to his own self. He slung an arm around Cassidy’s neck, pulling him closer. “I’m with him. Don’t think he’d be happy ‘bout that.”  
The smile on the guys face died within a second, while Cass’ just placed his hand on Jesses forearm dangling off his shoulder and gave the stranger a dangerous grin. “Yeah… hands off, he’s mine.”  
He immediately left, stuttering an apology before Jesse and Cassidy burst out into laughter.  
“Damn, Cass’! Didn’t know you could be that obsessive.”  
“Yeah, lucky him. If ye hadn’t done that now, I’d just have punched his feckin’ smug face.”  
They were still sitting close, their shoulders touching, as Jesse enlightened a cigarette and took a drag, smirking at the other before he offered it to him. “Don’t wanna share me, huh?”  
Cassidy took the Cig. “’course not,” he responded and took a drag himself, giving it back to Jesse after. “Sucks enough to have to share ye with Tulip. … and her with ye.” It sounded honest and the thought of that made Jesse hesitate, the cigarette still in his hand.  
“… you really mean this, don’t you?”  
Cassidy lifted his gaze to the other man’s eyes, realizing what he just had said. But the short moment of surprise quickly changed to an averted gaze and a simple shrug. “Well, yeah. It’s not that I made a secret of that I liked ye. Yer life’s too short for me to deny that.”  
“… You’re talkin’ ‘bout Tulip.”  
The vampire looked back at him, his brows slightly furrowed. “No, I’m talkin’ ‘bout you, Padre. Had a crush on Tulip, yeah, but… I dunno… now that I know ye better…” And again he shrugged.  
“Fuck…” Jesse let go of his friend and ran a hand through his ebony hair. It made Cassidy huff in amusement. “… sorry, I dunno what to say.”  
“Oh, c’mon, Padre.” Cass’ sighed. “It’s not like we’d be teenagers, or somethin’. I know yer with Tulip. It’s okay.”  
“…” The preacher shifted his gaze to his bottle of beer on the counter, lifted the cigarette back to his mouth and ordered Whiskey.

~

“C’mon, Cass’.” Jesse dragged his friend upstairs towards the guestrooms. “Let’s have some fun.”  
Cassidy just stumbled after him. “Wait. Wut?”  
They reached their floor and the preacher grabbed the collar of the vampire’s jacket to push him against the door to his room. “You heard me.” He said, pressing closer, his eyes flickering down to Cassidy’s lips. But Cass’ grabbed his wrists and loosened his grip on his clothes. “Padre, yer feckin’ wasted. Go sleep.”  
“I don’t care. Open this fucking door,” Jesse insisted in a low tone of voice. “Or do you wanna wake Tulip?”  
“Fine.” Cassidy fumbled the keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door and as soon as that was done, the preacher pushed him into the room and closed the door behind them.  
“Padre, yer actin’ really weird. Just sayin’.”  
“Shut up.” Again, he grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. “I know you want this…”  
“What’s feckin’ wrong with ye?” Cassidy ripped himself free, bringing some distance between them while he glared at the other. “Yer with Tulip, man!”  
“Yeah, and she fucked you.” Jesse took some slow steps toward the vampire. “So you two owe me.”  
“…what the-?!”  
“It’s just fair, isn’t it?”  
“Well…” Cassidy thoughtfully furrowed his brows.  
“See? I’m right and you know it.” The preacher cocked his head a little, further approaching the other. “And now that I know how you think ‘bout me it’s a lot easier…”  
Cass’ didn’t know how to respond and just stood there when Jesse carefully touched his arms and then ran his hands up to his chest and under his jacket, which he then slowly shoved off his shoulders. “C’mon, Cass’…” he whispered, still moving closer until his lips gently touched the other’s neck.  
“I didn’t know yer into men…”  
Jesse chuckled under his breath, the feeling causing goosebumps on Cassy’s arms. “I didn’t know either.”  
“Never told ye that I’d be, did I…”  
“Always thought you wouldn’t give a shit about genders “  
“Well… yeah” Cass admitted with a smirk.  
“See?” Again, Jesse chuckled, tenderly nibbling the other’s jaw line while pulling off his jacket completely. His own jacket followed right after, both just dropping to the floor.  
Cassidy’s gaze went over to the wall behind which Tulip was sleeping. When Jesse noticed that, he placed a hand on his chin and made him look at him. “Stop thinking about her for now.” He wasn’t using Genesis, but it still had an effect on Cass’ when he said that, looking him directly in the eye from such a short distance.  
“Oh shite, Padre…,” The vampire muttered under his breath, finally giving in on the preacher’s demands. How could he not after all the nights or rather days he’d been dreaming about this? Even if it was just because of the alcohol… because Jesse wanted to pay Tulip back or because of whatever reason… Even if it was just for tonight Cassidy had to take the chance since he knew he would never get another. So he bridged the distance between their lips and kissed the preacher, passionately, what was returned in an instant. Jesse’s lips had a tempting Whiskey-flavour. Devouring their mouths, they started to violently undressed each other, nearly tearing the thin fabrics apart during the process. At the same time, Jesse kept determinedly guiding the other over to the bed until Cass’ just crawled onto it, dragging the preacher on top of him. They hungrily kissed again, as Cassidy started fumbling with Jesse’s belt. Interrupting the kiss for a moment he helped him unbuckling it just to find himself being pushed onto his back, now Cass’ being the one on top. He finished the job of undoing the other’s pants, barely able to contain his own excitement. “Feck, Padre…,” he swore quietly. “… gonna suck ye off so good.”  
But Jesse didn’t respond. He didn’t even move at all. And when Cassidy looked up, blinking in confusion, he saw Jesse lie there with his mouth open and his eyes shut. And right in that moment he started snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back home, a mysterious letter awaits Jesse. He has to leave for a few weeks, while Cassidy and Tulip accidentaly swap their phones what causes Jesse to send sexy messages to Cass instead to Tulip. The vampire doesn't complain, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider that there were no smartphones back then and all the phone-stuff was a lot simpler and less important than these days! 
> 
> And also “~” means a change in the PoV in the following chapters.  
> Have fun!!!! :3

The official reason for Jesse sleeping over at Cassidy’s room was just the intense state of drunkenness he had been in and that he didn’t want to wake Tulip in the middle of the night. And only Cassidy knew that this was not a hundred percent true. Jesse himself barely remembered anything of last night’s occurrences so he just presumed that that had to be what happened and that he only woke up next to his best buddy because he took care of him. According to this, Cass’ was not in the best mood this morning but he kind of obtained satisfaction from that Jesse suffered a damn bad hangover. The priest’s brows furrowed, he stared out of the window through his sunglasses, Tulip being on the driver’s seat right next to him, driving the car. Cass’ just slouched in the backseat, quietly watching the landscape passing by.

“Okay, so what the fuck is going on? You two are acting really weird. Jesse has an excuse, okay, but Cass’…” Tulip looked at him in the driving mirror before returning her gaze on the road. “… I highly doubt that you’re hungover too.”

Cassidy shifted in his seat and exhaled in a deep exhausted sigh. “Why? I can get hungover too.”

Tulip just skeptically raised an eyebrow what made the vampire talk again. “It’s just feckin’ borin’, is all. Can’t ye just turn on the radio or somethin’?”

Jesse already pressed the button before Tulip had a chance to. There was just the end of the news: the radio guy talking about a bank robbery somewhere in Dallas. And then a song started that lightened their moods: Come on, Eileen. In the end they even all ended up singing along with it and laughing, even Jesse, who still squinted sometimes when the loud singing caused a sting in his alcohol-infested brain.

After that, they did chat more freely again and the four hours ride became more relaxed.

 

When they arrived at home – the old church Jesse had inherited from his dad – there was a pretty official appearing letter addressed to the preacher. Cassidy had found it in the entrance after opening the door. “What’s that, fer fecks sake?” he mumbled, picking it up and turning the envelope in his tattooed hand while eying it skeptically.

“Padre,” he finally shouted back to the priest who was still chatting with Tulip by the car. “Ye got mail and I’m sure it’s no good news.” Official letters never were.

Jesse entered the church and took the letter from the vampire. His brows were furrowed in question as he opened it and the scowl just increased with every line he read. “… well fuck,” he finally stated.

“… what is it?” Both, Tulip and Cassidy raised their brows, waiting for an explanation.

Jesse raised his head again, looking from one to the other, but it took a second before he spoke.

“… I have to go to Europe for a few weeks.”

“WHAT?!”

 

 

The letter had been sent by the Vatican. They somehow got aware that Jesse never owned an official preacher license or a license to run a church at all and so they wanted him to catch up on this matter.

Therefore, he had to go to Rome to attend special classes there.

“They can’t be serious…!”

“Is that kinda shite even legal??”

But it was. So only two days later Jesse left to get it over with as quickly as possible. And Tulip and Cass’ stayed behind to take care of the church and Annville’s people. Though, only two more days later, Tulip threw a fit, saying something about that she had more important stuff to do than babysitting a building and ‘a whole fucking village’ full of grown up people. Cassidy promised to keep her updated while he himself felt like he would really soon die of boredom.

Jesse on the other side was also bored as hell. Sitting around with a bunch of mostly old Christians all day was quite the opposite of fun to him too, even though he wanted to learn more about preaching and obtain a rightful license to keep running his old man’s church. Still, it were the most boring days of his entire life. At the third evening of being alone in his plain hotel room, drinking his third glass of disgusting Italian fake-whiskey, he decided to message Tulip. So lying on his bed, his drink in one hand and the phone in the other, he typed:

>> Hey. What u doing? <<

~

 

In Texas, about 5800 miles further to the west, Cassidy lifted his head as he heard the unmistakable hum of a phone vibrating, white smoke evaporating from his nostrils as if he was a dragon. He sat up from the couch, put away his unicorn shaped crack pipe and scratched his head. Where had he put his phone again? He picked up some pillows to check if they covered it and threw them through the room after until he finally found it in one of the gaps of the old sofa, right below his butt. He fumbled it out from in-between the cushions and smirked when he saw that he got a message from Jesse.

The day before Tulip had left and accidentally taken Cassidy’s phone instead of her own because they had the same model and neither of them had noticed that so far. So Cass’ leaned back on the sofa and typed a respond:

>> Doing good. What about u? Miss u here. <<

It didn’t take long until Jesse replied.

>> Yeah. Miss u too. Can’t stop thinking about the other night. <<

Reading that made the vampire sit up again with wide eyes and reread the words several times to make sure he didn’t misread. So Jesse did remember? He read the message once more and felt a funny sensation down in his belly. He was nervous. Had been a while since he had felt that emotion. Except for when Jesse tried to seduce him… He took a breath and typed again.

>> Me neither. U were fckn hot. <<

And again it only took a few seconds until Jesse sent a respond.

>> U were too. Just thinking about it makes me hard. <<

Cassidy’s eyeballs almost popped out of his head when he read that. But then he just smirked being all full of himself.

>> It does? Wanna show me? <<

>> Oh, do u deserve that? <<

>> Of course! Been really good. Takin care of the church and all that. <<

The pic that followed, almost made Cass’ choke on his own salvia. Jesse really had sent a photo of his dick. The vampire recognized the ring on one of the fingers that were wrapped around it.

“Holy feckin’ mother of gobshite!!!” It wasn’t easy to get Cassidy Proinsias speechless, but that did the job. For a few seconds he was just gaping at the phone while his brain tried to find a way to respond. But Jesse was quicker.

>> Send me 1 too? <<

Oh. Of course! That was basically the only option he had, right? So Cassidy quickly undid his pants.

~

Jesse was horny. Just thinking about that Tulip could send him nudes made his cock twitch in anticipation. And then there was the welcomed “Beep” of a new message. Impatiently, the preacher opened the picture while he appreciatively stroked his hard-on. The photo loaded slowly, bit by bit, but the more of it became visible the slower his strokes became until they came to a complete halt. That wasn’t Tulip. Tulip wasn’t that pale… and hairy… and tattooed… and – for fucks sake! – neither did she have a goddamn cock! “WHAT THE FUCK?!” In a reflex Jesse threw his phone off the bed just to crawl after it a few seconds later and pick it up again. Disbelieving he checked the pic once more. Still definitely not Tulip. But…

>> WTF CASS THAT U?! <<

The reply came immediately.

>> Uh… yeah? <<

“Oh… fuck…” Jesse just let himself drop back into the pillows. His hard-on was long forgotten and gone. Why the hell didn’t Cass' tell him before? He took his phone once more.

>> Wth do u have Tulips phone??? <<

~

 

“What? I don’t -“ Just then he noticed that this phone didn’t have the tiny crack in the corner of its display that his phone had. “Oh…”

>> So u don’t remember, eh? << Cass’ typed another message right after. >> Fuck. Sry. <<

With a deep sigh he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, let his shoulders sink and packed himself back in after. “… great…”

~

 

Jesse squinted his eyes at the respond. Remember what? There was something in the back of his mind but he couldn’t quite say what it was. After a few seconds a third message came in that made him compress his jaws:

>> Just makin fun of u. I’ll delete this convo b4 givin Tulip her phone back, dun worry. <<

>> Hope so. Not funny, Cass’. <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re having fun reading this? Leave me a comment if you do or also if you don’t. Just let me know what u think. I’m being curious and I’m grateful for a little motivation. ;)  
> And just fyi Jesse will come home for a few days in the next chapter so it's gonna be interesting~ ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a few days off and decides to fly back home where Cassidy is already awaiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! So it goes ooooon. Have fun!  
> And again “~” means a swap in the PoV in the following chapter.

The incident of the switched phones was already a few days ago and in the meantime, Tulip had been in the church for one night so that they could swap their phones back again. But the next day she had left Annville once more to take care of a job she didn’t want to talk about. So Cassidy stayed behind again, alone and bored as hell. Not even drinking and taking drugs helped anymore, what made him message Jesse one night – using his own phone this time.

>> Yo Padre. Whazzup? U ok? <<

~

 

Still being stuck in Europe, Jesse was struggling to stay awake at this moment. He was still not completely adapted to this time zone, which was 7 hours ahead of how it was at home. Here it was still early in the morning, way too early for the preacher and he was sitting in this class for more than an hour already. It reminded him a lot of the old days when he was still at school, just with the difference that all classmates were male and old and all the lessons were about religion. Not quite what he would call exciting. So he was grateful when he felt his phone giving a short hum in the pocket of his pants. He kept it down below the table since the other men were already not very fond of him without him using his phone in the middle of class. Not that he cared but he still needed to get this certificate in the end.

A message from Cassidy. Ever since they sent each other dick pics by accident he hadn’t heard anything of the vampire. At least he was using his own phone this time.

>> Hi Cass. Listening to preachers all day. It’s fucking boring. How are things over there? <<

>> Shit and I thought itd be the most borin place here. I’m all alone man. When ye cumin home?”

Good question… Didn’t he hear something about an upcoming public holiday in Italy the other day? Right, it was this Friday so it was going to be long weekend off, a good chance for a short trip home.

>> I’ll try to catch a flight for Thursday night so I’d be home by Friday. At least for the weekend. Y r u alone? Where’s Tulip? <<

Right after Jesse pressed the send Button on his phone he heard a cough, followed by silence. When he looked up he met the dismissive gaze of the old Christian briefing them. A few others were gazing him down as well and Jesse frowned before they went on talking. Then he got Cassidy’s respond:

>> Awsme Padre! Let’s party then! And idk. Just told me she had a job to do. <<

 Great. He wasn’t worried even though he knew what kind of job she was probably doing but he also knew that Tulip was more than capable to take care of herself. But that also meant that he would maybe not even see her when he got home. Still, just being away from here for a bit was reason enough to go. And meeting his friend was too.

>> Yeah let’s do that. Can’t talk anymore. TTYL <<

~

 

It was – Cass' checked the calendar on the wall – Tuesday. No, Wednesday by now. That meant Jesse would take the flight tomorrow. Somewhere in the back of his mind Cassidy hoped Tulip would stay away for a little longer just so he could have Jesse for himself. But that was a foolish and egoistic thought and so he pushed it out of his mind again. He would just be happy with that Jesse came home at all and that he was still talking to him after all this embarrassing shit.

~

 

On Friday Tulip was still not back when Jesse arrived at home. He had messaged her but she had not known if she would make it for the weekend. So he didn’t expect to see her but still smiled at the sight of his old tumbledown church and the vampire in front of it welcoming him with open arms, wearing that stupid poncho and Chinese hat. The sight just increased the feeling of ‘coming home’.

Only a few minutes after his arrival they both sat on the benches inside the church, drinking and chatting about the past few days.

“Like in school? Ye serious?” Cassidy laughed out loud. “Do ye have to raise ye hand te say somethin’ or ask if ye gotta take a piss?”

“Yeah, so I’m just not saying or asking anything.” Jesse chuckled too and then sighed and leaned further back into the bench, taking a huge gulp of his drink, a gleaming Cigarette loosely in the same hand as the bottle. “Damn, I missed this.”

“Yeah… me too.” Cassidy smirked, propping himself with his elbows on his knees. “This place is feckin’ lonely when yer not friends with that arseface or the guy ye made that scream-trick on. Or any of the others.”

Jesse offered him his Cig which he gladly took. “But Emily was here sometimes, complainin’ ‘bout the mess and tidyin’.” He chuckled again, shaking his head before he took a drag, inhaling the smoke deeply. His voice sounded somewhat nasal when talked before he released the smoke again. “Damn Padre, that gal’s crushin’ so hard on ye.”

“Oh, come on, Cass’!” Groaning, but still laughing, Jesse ran a hand through his face. “You don’t need to tell me. I told her to take the mayor since he was highly interested but…” He stretched his arm in Cassidy’s direction, palm up and huffed in amusement. “… she rather fed him to you. Not my fault.”

“True.” The vampire handed the Cigarette back to Jesse and took a swig from his bottle instead, what Jesse watched curiously.

“What did you mix this time?”

Cass' stopped drinking and looked at the bottle in his own hand instead, gulping down what was left in his mouth. “Honestly? I dunno. Just keep pouring shit in there once it’s getting emptier.”

“Let me try.” Jesse sat up and extended his arm towards the bottle which the vampire gave him with a shrug. “Just better don’t drink too much. Dun wanna save yer ass ‘gain when ye drop unconscious.”

“Nah, just taking a sip.” So Jesse lifted the bottle to his lips but the smell made him hesitate. It seemed familiar somehow. Furrowing his brows in concentration he let it sink again and licked his lips to taste the liquid. And then it all came back at once. How he kissed Cass' after he had drunk just the same stuff. He could remember the taste of his lips and entire mouth. He remembered how he had tried to seduce his friend after he had confessed his feelings to him. The realization hit Jesse like an extinguisher to the head and made him stare at his friend without saying a word.

Cassidy looked back at him, furrowing his brows in confusion after a few seconds. “… ye alright, Padre?”

Just then Jesse shook his head to snap out of it and blinked a few times. “Err… yeah. I guess. Just remembered something.” He kept looking at Cass' while he gave him the bottle, his eyes squinting a little in question. The intense look made the vampire shift on the bench a little nervously, as he took the bottle.

“… and ye remembered… what?” The look was still there in Jesse’s dark eyes. It made Cassidy swallow.

“You know…”

“Oh… shite…” Fuck. Cass’ wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not that the preacher finally seemed to remember but the way he was acting didn’t make it seem a good thing. There was a long silent moment between them until Jesse spoke again.

“You told me you’d suck me off _so good_.”

“Uh… yeah?”

“But you didn’t.”

It made Cassidy laugh out loud. “f’course not! Ye feckin’ fell asleep!”

“Oh…” Jesse dropped his gaze, nodding slowly. “I see. That makes sense.” He lifted his own drink again and took a swig, while he dropped his Cig to the ground and grinded it under the heel of his black cowboy boot. Silent was spreading when he just sat there, holding the bottle with two hands while Cass' was waiting for him to say something.

“So...”

“Hm?”

“You really meant those messages.”

It was no question but a statement and it made Cassidy grind his teeth but denying it wouldn’t help anybody. “… I did.”

“Huh… I see.” Jesse leaned back even further, his gaze directed towards the altar in the front. He sat there, not saying another word but drinking from time to time. Cassidy watched him cautiously for a while, before he got up with a sigh and positioned himself on the bench in front of the preacher, arms folded on the back rest as he faced him. “watcha think?” he finally asked. Jesse barely moved, but his gaze wandered over to the vampire, to the bottle in his hand and then slowly over his features to his eyes where it stopped.  “What do you mean?”

Cass’ shrugged. “I dunno, man. Yer the one broodin’ here.”

One corner of Jesse’s mouth lifted stlighty. “true”

“Ye also remember that I told ye I know yer with Tulip ‘n stuff, right? It’s cool. At least as long as ye don’t make me think ye’d be hittin’ on me.” The grin on Cassidy’s face effected the other man so that he smirked too. “Yeah…” Jesse fell silent again and it made the vampire cock his head in question.

“Ye sure yer alright, Padre?”

“Yeah… sure.” But Jesse wasn’t entirely sure himself. He remembered the sensation of Cassidy’s lips on his own way too well now, just like his hands on his chest and waist, in his neck or in his hair. And he also remembered how determined he was to seduce the vampire. Was it just because of the alcohol or was Jesse really still not over the fact that Tulip had sex with him? Or that she was married to some random guy without even telling him? She did more than enough to deserve a payback. His gaze moved over to Cass' again who was picking on the label of his bottle now, silently swearing under his breath. The image made him smirk. If Cassidy really had feelings for him now, he didn’t deserve to be used just to get back at Tulip. Though, Jesse couldn’t deny that the thought wasn’t too bad. Especially combined with the memories about their kissing and making out. Just when he drowned a little in those memories, still watching the vampire, Cass' raised his head and looked him in the eye. His brows moved up when he saw Jesses thoughtful expression and he chuckled amused. “What is it?”

“Pity I fell asleep.” It came out before Jesse could prevent himself from talking. But he didn’t take it back either, just eyed the other curiously who slightly furrowed his brows but still smiled.

“… yeah…”

~

 

What did that mean now? Jesse regretted that he fell asleep and wasn’t able to have sex with him?

That couldn’t be it… right? He must’ve misunderstood something. Cassidy decided that it would be best to tease the preacher a little to find out.

“You know…” he said in a low tone of voice, looking Jesse directly in the eye. “…it’s not too late.” He got up and moved over to the other’s bench, letting himself drop onto it right next to him. Internally he smirked, almost sure Jesse would punch him in the face in the very next second. “I’d rather have ye once then never.” That was actually more honest than he intended it to be…

Jesse just looked at him, his eyes slightly squinted as if he was trying to find out if Cass’ was actually telling the truth or if he was just fooling around. Probably that was exactly what he did. He thought about it. The fact almost made the vampire swallow nervously but he was able to contain it.

Finally Jesse spoke again. “Wouldn’t that be kinda … torturing for you?”

Cass' shook his head. “I’m a grown man, Padre. It’s just sex.” What did he just say? Was he the one convincing his best friend to have sex with him and betray his girlfriend? He wanted to stop but his mouth kept talking. “No big deal.”

For another moment Jesse just kept looking at him but then he let out an amused huff and took another sip of his drink, grinning. “Damn Cass, I didn’t know you were that eager to get my cock.”

Cassidy opened his mouth to respond and deny everything, but instead he just chuckled, saying “Feck ye, Padre.”

“Maybe I’d rather fuck you, hm?” Those words plus that knowing smile on his face immediately sent sparks down Cassidy’s spine and made him stop laughing. “You’d like me to, don’t you?”

Now the vampire couldn’t contain a gulp. His throat was too dry all of a sudden. “… sure I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine what'll happen in the next chapter, can't you? ;) Look forward to it! <3
> 
> Slip of doom. X'D Instead of “The intense look made the vampire shift on the bench, nervously.” I wrote “The intense look made the vampire SHIT on the bench, nervously.” Well I hope he did not. That would be rather unsexy. xDD
> 
> Always grateful for kudos and comments. Thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jesse remembers and decides that trying to seduce Cassidy hasn't been the worst idea ever. He and Tulip did owe him one after all, right?  
> \--> smut, lots of smut. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waiting is over 8D  
> *shoves smut in your faces*

“Well…” The preacher turned away from him to set his bottle next to him on the bench, before he faced Cass’ again. “Prove it?”  
Prove it…? How the hell should something like that be proven? Though, when Cass looked at the other, he understood. Jesse was sitting there, leaned back on the bench, arms spread afar on the back rest, his head slightly cocked to one sight… and that devilish smirk pulling on his lips again. His entire body language expressed that Cassidy should go on where he had stopped the other day. Once more the vampire swallowed thickly but he got into motion, slowly leaning in until his lips touched the preachers jaw. The stubbles tickled a little as he moved on, placing some tender kisses down the man’s neck. He placed his hand on Jesse’s tight during the process, slowly moving it up to unbuckle his belt.  
Jesse relaxed even more on the bench, sometimes even closing his eyes and just focusing on Cassidy’s touch. When the kisses came closer to his mouth he opened them again and looked at the other male for the split of a second, before he placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. When their tongues met, that unique taste flooded Jesse’s mind and sent him back to that night again.  
Also Cassidy found himself caught up in the moment. Again, Jesse tasted like bourbon, nicotine and the incomparable scent of… well… Jesse Custer. Somewhere in the back of his mind Cass’ wondered if his blood would offer more of that aroma but he pushed that thought aside. When they broke the kiss both were breathlessly looking at each other, their eyes glinting of lust. Cass’ shoved his hand inside the preacher’s pants and freed his already semi hard cock. “Fuck, Padre…”  
“Yeah… I know.”  
Cassidy would go down on his knees in between Jesse’s legs but there wasn’t enough space between the benches, so he just bent down still more or less sitting next to him instead.  
Right then something popped up in Jesse’s mind, what made him scowl. “Just take care with your fucking fangs.”  
“Dun worry, Padre…” Cass’ grinned up at him, proving that his teeth were perfectly normal. He chuckled. “Didn’t plan to suck it THAT way.”  
Also Jesse smirked then. “I hope so.”  
“So… may I go on now, Sir? Or ye got any more questions?” The grinning increased.  
“You may. … Idiot.”  
There was no need to actually say that twice. Cass’ was already going down on him, inhaling his scent and fondling his cock a little more, before he took it in his mouth.  
Jesse’s eyes fluttered shut, accompanied by a low hum erupting from deep within his throat. It felt like forever since someone gave head to him the last time what made it just the better now, especially since Cassidy was quite skilled. More than enough years for practice, he assumed.  
“Damn, Cass’…” he murmured under his breath, took his bottle again and another swig of whiskey, watching the vampire intently.  
Cassidy put as much effort in his actions as he could in this weird position. Jesse tasted more intense down here, more like himself without the overtones of nicotine and bourbon. He practically devoured him to get more of that. Still this wasn’t enough. It was uncomfortable but he could ignore that fact. What really bugged him, though, was that he wasn’t able to see Jesse’s face. And that eventually caused him to stop and sit up again, still being watched by the preacher, whose eyes were heavy-lidded and his lips slightly parted. The sight was fucking hot, knowing that this was credits to him.  
“Let’s go somewhere else…” Cassidy’s voice was low and raspy. Jesse just nodded and got up, not bothering much to pack himself completely back in.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, they started kissing again, hungrily. The preacher pushed the other against the door, grinding into him while he broke the kiss only to pull Cassidy’s shirt off. The vampire welcomed his attacks and simply ripped the preacher’s shirt open, sending the small black buttons flying across the room. It caused Jesse to smile that devilish smile once more, though against Cass’ lips this time. “Someone’s quite impatient, hm?”  
“Been patient fer long enough already.” The vampire replied huskily and moved his hands down to the seam of the preacher’s pants once more but Jesse slapped them away and buried one hand in Cassidy’s hair, jerking his head back.  
“Gah! Shite, Jesse…!”  
The preacher’s lips were hovering over the tender skin of Cass’ neck, his warm breath producing goosebumps of pleasure. “You really want my cock that badly, hm?”  
“… yeah…!”  
“Say it.” The vampire couldn’t see it but he heard that smile in Jesse’s voice again, what turned him on all the more.  
“I fuckin’ do want yer cock, Padre…!”  
The devilish smile grew. “Don’t worry. I’ll give it to you.”  
Cass’ could feel the hardness being pressed against his thigh. Oh, how much he wanted it! How much he wanted HIM! But there was too much cloth in the way, so he started another attempt to free Jesse’s cock and this time he did not hinder him. The erection felt hot in the Vampire’s hand. He could also feel the preacher’s blood rushing through its veins in a strong pulse.  
“Undress,” Jesse ordered and Cass’ obeyed. He let go of the cock, unbuttoned his pants and shoved it down together with his grey boxers to step out of both. Completely exposed like this he felt the preacher’s gaze on himself and it made him smirk in a dirty way when he saw him eying him from head to toe.  
“Like watche see?” Cassidy had never felt ashamed for being naked in front of others. In fact he enjoyed it, the feeling of air on his skin and that he could show off all his tattoos.  
Jesse visibly clenched his jaws, his dark eyes now focused on Cass’ face. “Shut up and come here.”  
Still smirking slightly, the vampire stepped closer as Jesse gave him a push towards the bed where Cassidy broke his fall with both his hands on the mattress to not just tumble onto it like a dead fish.  
“You like it the rough way, don’t you?” Jesse said, standing behind him and slowly running his fingertips up the backside of his thigh. Cass’ turned his head to look back at him over his shoulder, his grin weak of lust but still discernible.  
“So do ye, dontche, Padre?”  
“I told you to shut the fuck up, didn’t I?” Jesse jerked his head over to the nightstand next to his bed. “Get me the lube.”  
“Aye aye!” Cassidy let himself drop flat on the bed so that he could reach the drawer. It did not even take a second to find the lube. It was there quite visible right next to the condoms.  
“By the way…” Jesse cleared his throat. “Can vampires pass on any diseases or… well vampire-hood?”  
Cass’ couldn’t prevent himself from laughing. “Nah, dun work like that. Dun worry, Padre. And I’m not really alive so viruses ‘n’ shit just die on me.”  
The fact that he laughed made Jesse growl. “Just wanted to be sure, you prick.” He caught the bottle of lube that the vampire just had chucked to him and clicked it open.  
“Yeah, I know. Now move over here and fuck me, will ye? Ain’t got all day.”  
That made Jesse chuckle. He followed the other onto the bed. “Yeah, I know you’re a busy man.” He positioned himself on top of the vampire, who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for another kiss.  
“Yeah, I am.”

They didn’t spend much time on preparation, both being too eager to go on and also both not being very patient characters.  
“Just fuckin’ move on, Padre…!” Jesse had barely touched Cassidy’s member but it was already dripping with precum. “I’m beggin’ ye.”  
“… you’re begging me?” The devilish smirk reappeared. “Oh, I’m sure you can do better than that.”  
“Fuck ye, man!” Cass’ features showed a desperate scowl. “… please fuck me?”  
“Oh, my… guess we have to practice on that.” Jesse smirked slightly. A drop of sweat formed on his forehead as he pushed Cass’ legs up what allowed better access and brought himself in line. “Okay… I’m going in.”  
He wasn’t too careful when he slowly pressed his lube covered member into the other man, what Cassidy commented with grunts, hisses and breathless swearing through clenched teeth. “Hnngh…! Bloody… fuckin’… shite, man…!”  
“Oh?” The preacher still smirked, but his eyes appeared dark and glazed. “Thought you’d like it rough?”  
Cass’ let out a strained but amused huff and smirked up at Jesse. “Also like swearin’… just in case ye haven’t noticed by now.”  
“I have.” Still with a light smile tugging on his lips, the preacher slowly pulled back. “I’ll give you more to swear then.” And with that he thrusted back into him and his smile changed to a lustful grimace. He didn’t wait for Cass’ reaction but kept moving and started to build up a steady pace, still holding his legs in place.  
“Holy…!” The vampire dug his fingers into Jesse’s back on a reflex and forced him down for another passionate kiss during which he freed his legs from Jesses grip and wrapped them around the preacher. He swung both of them around, sitting on the other’s lap then. They broke the kiss and Jesse glared up at him. “What the fuck, Cass’?”  
“Relax, will ye?” Now it was the vampire’s turn to smirk while he held Jesse’s wrists firmly on the mattress to both sides of his head. He unfolded his legs from behind the other and started moving his hips, what Jesse eventually commented with a hum of approval. Cassidy let go of his wrists and straightened on top of him, his motion changing to riding him. His eyes fluttered shut and he absently licked his lips, silently gasping with every up and down.  
The preacher just watched him fascinated and with his mouth ajar, following every of Cass’ movements with dark eyes. The sight left him dumfound, especially when he started to move more. Cassidy opened his eyes and lazily smirked down at the other while his cock bobbed up and down. His hands, which were resting on Jesse’s chest until then, grabbed one of the preacher’s hands and placed it on his tattooed chest, slowly guiding it downwards. Jesse silently watched the motion of their hands, breathing through his still ajar mouth, until he touched the weeping erection. He swallowed and shot a short look up to the vampire’s eyes with his brows furrowed, but then he just wrapped his hand around Cass’ member. Though, he hesitated and scanned their surroundings, visibly looking for something. When he found it, he let go and picked up the bottle of lube instead that had been almost completely buried under a pillow. Cassidy watched him, swaying his hips teasingly but keeping his mouth shut for once in a lifetime. When Jesse applied some of the lube on his cock and slowly started jerking him, the vampire let out a content hum. “Shite, Padre…,” he murmured. “That feels so good.”  
Jesse just huffed in respond. “I can’t move properly.”  
“Want to?” Cass’ raised a brow, smirking.  
“Yeah…” The look the preacher was giving him was so intense, he could feel it in his spine. All the more when he added: “I wanna pound right into you.”  
Cassidy swallowed, struggling to keep his smile upright. “… sounds fucking awesome…”  
He got up, letting Jesse’s cock slide out of his body and turned around on all his fours. “Knock yerself out, Padre.”  
Jesse was already kneeling behind him, eager to do as he said. He buried himself deep into the other in one swift motion and did not hesitate to start thrusting into him, firmly holding his hips in place.  
Soon the air was filled with the slapping sound of slick skin meeting slick skin, together with the noise of the headboard banging against the wall and both their breathless gasps.  
“Bloody shite…!” Cassidy struggled to support himself on the mattress, but eventually his arms gave in and he buried his face in the cushions, what muffled the groans that where now erupting from deep within his throat. His fingers where grasping and releasing the covers erratically without him even noticing. The noises he made spurred Jesse even more until he was mindlessly pounding into the other male, his breathing nothing more than short and raspy gasps. “Fuck…!” The words unwittingly fell from the preacher’s lips. “You’re so hot, Cass’…” At this rate he wouldn’t last much longer but honestly – he didn’t give a shit. “Want me to cum inside you?”  
It took a while until the sense of those words reached Cassidy’s mind. But when it did, he nodded.  
“Turn ‘round then.” Jesse pulled out and made the vampire turn back on his back. Then he dragged him to the edge of the bed by his cocked legs. Before Cassidy’s clouded brain even realized what was happening the preacher reentered him, what made him arch his back and let out another moan of pleasure – now clearly audible and not muffled by anything anymore. When Cass’ opened his eyes and their gazes met, he tried to act all cool, but failed completely when his features slipped with the preacher’s next thrust hitting him in quite a good angle. This time Jesse also took care of the vampire’s erection, which was still slick with lube and precum and twitching in anticipation. The strokes were as timed with his thrusts as he could manage but he lost rhythm more than once due to Cassidy meeting every of his pounds and himself losing the ability to focus on that task.  
“… gonna cum soon, Padre…”  
“Yeah… Me too.” When Jesse felt pressure building up in his groin, his thrusts became relentless, almost desperate. “Fuck…!”  
He kept stroking Cassidy’s cock while he rode his own orgasm out to the very last drop, breathing heavily. Cass’ came shortly after with a groan, his entire body shaking with spasms when he shot his load in Jesse’s hand and on his own stomach in thick spurts. Then he let sink flat onto the bed, his chest heaving up and down under his massive breathing. “Fuck...,” he muttered, when he was finally able to speak again. “That was… fantastic.”  
Jesse was still standing upright but he felt content exhaustion slowly taking over his body. With a sigh he let himself slide out, followed by his cum oozing out of Cassidy and trickling down his butt crack. Absently, the preacher picked up a tissue from his bed stand to wipe both of them, before he let himself drop onto the bed face first. “Yeah… it really was.”  
After a few seconds he turned on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up to the ceiling. “… didn’t expect you to be that tight.”  
At first the vampire chuckled lowly, but then he blinked and faced the other. “Wait, what?”  
But Jesse just grinned.  
“Ey, what’s that s’posed te mean, huh?” Cassidy kicked against the other’s leg. “I’m not worn out if that’s what ye’ve been thinkin’. It’s not like I’m a male whore or anythin’.”  
“Well, you said that now,” Jesse responded, laughing and Cass’ joined in on that.  
“Sucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER 4! Did you guys like it? Please leave me a comment either way. I’m really lusting after comments! JK but still! xD
> 
> Preview: Wow, good thing Tulip didn’t make it, huh? Well… but what if she did? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happened: Tulip had heard Jesse and Cassidy having sex. What does that mean for the relationship of all of them? Also, Jesse is back in Rome and Cass' finds himself a new old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, really busy these days. But don't worry, I didn't forget about the boys or my lovely readers ;)

Jesse and Cassidy had rarely left the church for the rest of the weekend, now that they had found out that there was more than drinking and talking that they were good at together. But the days passed by quickly and soon Jesse was back in Rome.  
>> Why haven’t we shagged b4? We’ve missed out all the fun! <<  
The preacher was sitting in a Taxi that took him from the airport to his shabby hotel room, silently looking at this message for the third time now. Eventually he let out a deep sigh and typed a respond.  
>> u know y…<<  
Tulip… Properly speaking they were not REALLY together anymore. For quite some time already. Ever since… the incident. But there was still this strong bond between them. They grew up together, wanted to stay together forever… _till the end of the world_ … but it hadn’t worked.  
Another message jolted him out of his thoughts.  
>> Yeah… Btw she messaged me bout an hour ago and um… got bad news. <<  
Reading that made Jesse straighten himself in his seat.  
>> What? Tell me. She ok? <<  
>> Yeah but… she came home on Friday te see u. Heard us. … sry man. <<  
Jesse silently stared at his phone, his entire world shattering into pieces.

~

Cassidy wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to tell him, but Tulip had asked him to, so that she wouldn’t have to talk to him very soon. She wanted some alone time. But first she had to come home to pick up a few things. When she did that, Cass’ tried to talk to her. He felt really bad for what had happened. He did still not regret it but he hadn’t wanted to hurt Tulip either. So when he approached her, his brows furrowed and fiddling with his fingers guiltily, the first thing she did was punching him in the face. After that they sat down to talk but only for a few minutes, while Cassidy tried to stop the bleeding of his nose with a stained piece of cloth.  
“I can’t talk to him right now,” she said, absently shaking her head. “Tell him I’ll contact him when I’m ready, okay?”  
“Will do.”  
“Good…” She managed a weak smile and got up from the kitchen chair. “Sorry for punching you.”  
But Cass’ just shrugged that off. “I deserved it.”

Now, Cass’ was sitting on the bench near the entrance of the church, staring at his phone. Of course Jesse didn’t respond. He must’ve been shocked. He decided to just leave him alone but almost ended up regretting that, when Jesse didn’t message him for several days.  
Though, Cassidy was not the type to just sit and wait. He met Fiore a few times. They were both lonely these days and especially since they had already hung out together it didn’t take long for them to become friends. And Cass’ was grateful to have someone to talk to after all that had happened, so he told him what was on his mind.  
“You… made love?”  
“Yeah.”  
“… how?”  
Irritated, Cass’ raised a brow. “… we shagged.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“Anyway… Tulip heard us - fuckin’ embarrasin’. And ever since I told Jesse, he stopped talkin’ te me.”  
“… oh.”  
“But I really feel this… connection to him, ye know? Not talkin’ ‘bout love er shit. … not necessarily. I dunno what it is. But there’s some... kinda bond. Ye get me?”  
“… sure.” Fiore looked just as confused as he always did. “Do you think he felt that too?”  
Cassidy shrugged his shoulders and bent down to the table to sniff a line of cocaine off it. Wiping his nose, he leaned back. “I dunno, man. He had told me quite often how much he’ll always love her… I know that. I knew from the start. But still…”  
“Hm.”  
Yeah, Angels might look human but they were unable to understand most of what was on a humans – or in this case former humans – minds. Still, Cass’ was glad to just be able to talk to someone. It was relieving.  
They kept hanging out on some nights, getting stoned together, playing basketball or just watching movies. But one certain night – about a week had passed – when they were just sitting in Fiore’s living room, drinking, smoking and eating Chinese Takeaway, Cassidy saw a message popping up on his phone. The vampire nearly dropped his spring roll, when he picked up the phone to read the message.  
>>Hi Cass. Sry been busy. How r u? Hope u didn’t burn down the church by accident <<  
Cassidy smirked when he read that. He wanted to tell Fiore, but the angel had fallen asleep on the sofa, the content of the bag of chips in his hand spread out on his chest. The sight made the Vampire chuckle. He turned back to his phone and typed a reply.  
>> Padre! Nice hearin from u. Church + me r fine. How bout u? <<  
While he waited for the next message, he leaned back and took a gulp of his drink.

~

Yeah, how about him…? Jesse glanced at the empty bottle of whiskey on the small living room table of his hotel room. He had emptied the entire bottle but still felt like shit. Drunk shit, though, what was still better than sober shit. Sighing, he decided that he was too drunk to think about what he should write anyway and started tapping the buttons of his phone.  
>> Great. Really. Apart from the fact that I miss u. And Tulip. <<  
>> Naw. That’s so sweet. Miss u 2, man. Ur done in Rome any time soon? <<  
>> No. Didn’t even finish 1/3 of the fucking course. <<  
>> Sux ass, mate. <<  
Simple. Three simple words and they made him huff in amusement. That was just so much like Cassidy and for some reason it instantly made him feel better.  
>> It does. So what r u doing these days? <<  
>> Visitin Fiore rn. Really low tolerance, man. He just fell asleep. Lol <<  
>> Nobody beats u there, Cass. No human being at least. So u r friends now? <<  
Jesse wasn’t sure what to think about that, considering that Fiore wanted to cut him into pieces with a goddamn chainsaw.  
>> Yeah, he’s cool. Dun be jealous tho. Ur still me no. 1 ;) <<  
And again Jesse huffed amused. >> Prick <<

From that night on, they messaged nearly every day. About Jesse's course, news of Anneville or just what they did throughout the day. Sometimes they also talked about Tulip. And some they tried some sexting – but this time they were both aware of who they were chatting with.  
It was weird. Jesse wasn't sure how to feel about all this but he kept catching himself thinking about Cassidy more than once.  
And it was the same with Cass'. Though, he was careful since he knew how skittish Jesse could be and that he would surely go back to Tulip if he got the chance.  
One evening the vampire's thoughts were spinning around Jesse and their last encounter, about how far away the preacher was and that he didn't know when they would see each other again. He missed him and he decided to let him know. So he typed a message on his phone, lying on his bed in the preacher's attic. He tried various versions but in the end he sent the most simple one that delivered the information the best.  
>> Miss u man. When r u comin home? <<  
Afterwards he dropped his phone onto the old carpet next to his bed, sighed and let his head tilt back, not expecting Jesse to respond any time soon. But only a few minutes later, he got a surprising reply:  
>> Arrived about an hour ago <<  
>> What?? Ye feckin with me? Y didnt ye say anythin? <<  
>> Well... now u know <<  
Cassidy furrowed his brows when he read the message, unsure if the preacher was telling the truth or just fooling around. Then another message popped in:  
>> Wanna say hi? <<  
Around ten seconds later, Cassidy pushed the door to the preacher's bedroom open and indeed: Jesse was lying there, phone still in one hand, smirking up at him. “I guess that's a 'yes'.”  
“Yeah....” Cass' moved closer, crawled onto the bed and finally knelt above Jesse, somehow breathless of surprise. “... hi.”  
“Oh, come on.” The preacher's smirk widened to a seductive grin. “That's all?”  
“Fuck you, Padre.” Cassidy bent in for a kiss that Jesse met with a hand on the back of the vampire's head , drawing him closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse surprises Cass' with an unexpected confession what causes Cassidy to plan an even bigger surprise.

“I'm sorry fer Tulip, man...”  
“Yeah, me too...”  
Cass' shot Jesse a guilty look out of the corner of his eye. “so...?”  
“So what?”  
“I dunno. What does all this mean?” Cassidy let out a sigh, propping himself onto his elbows on the mattress they were still lying on. “Yer comin' home from Europe and first thing ye do is come here and make out with me. That means somethin', if ye ask me...”  
Jesse barely looked at the other male when he responded. “It doesn't. I told you I'll always love Tulip.”  
These words made the vampire frown. “Yeah... I know. And that's fine with me.”  
Jesse scoffed. “You'll always just be the second, Cassidy. No matter what you do. And you're fine with that?”  
“Don't have a choice, eh? And by the way: I don't think she'll be happy 'bout that you're shaggin' me. And you know that. But yer still doin' it, so who's makin' stupid decisions here, huh?”  
There was a pause before Jesse responded to that, a challenging smirk tugging on his lips. “Maybe you gotta try harder to not always stay the second...?”  
Cass' looked him in the eye for a while, then snorted and swung himself on top of the preacher. “You can have that.”

~

“How does it feel to be bitten...?”  
“W-what?” Cassidy kept moving on top of the other male, riding him and bent forward with his forehead in the crook of Jesse's neck. His arms were supporting him to both sides of the preacher's head.  
“I wanna know.” Jesse laid a hand in the back of Cass' neck, pulling him closer, breathlessly. “Is it possible without... makin' me change?”  
“Feck, I wish it was...!” The vampire's voice shook slightly at that thought.  
“So it's not?”   
“I dunno... maybe.”  
Jesse rolled his hips up rhythmically, sliding in and out of the other, pulling him even closer to whisper into his ear, his voice husky of lust. “Tell me how it feels.”  
“I dun remember...” Cassidy's voice was just as low and breathy as the preacher's. “... but if ye like a lil pain...”  
“Fuck, I do.” The image of Cass' burying his fangs into his neck sent shivers of pleasures down Jesse's spine, so that he strengthened the grip on the vampire, who couldn't prevent himself from smirking darkly.   
“Yeah, thought so...” The vampire closed his eyes and bit his lip, tensing his lower body, what caused a lustful growl deep down in Jesse's throat.  
“Fuck, Cass'. I want you to find a way to bite me.” With these words he spun the two of them around, so that Cassidy found himself on the back, the preacher over him, pushing one of his legs up and thrusting into him. “Find it. Asap.”  
“Oh shite, Padre...!” Cass' tilted his head back, biting his lower lip. “I'll try me best.”

Jesse already had to leave the next day and didn't even stay the night. Though, Cassidy didn't know about that until he woke up and the preacher was gone. That kind of behavior was not new – Jesse has been an egoist ever since Cass' knew him, but the vampire was still not happy about it. It took two days until Jesse finally responded and told him that he was back in Rome.  
>> Something came up while I was in Texas. Rather took care of that before leaving again. <<  
>> I c. Sorted yer shit out? <<  
>> Yeah. And yer ass recovered, I hope? ;) <<  
That made Cassidy smirk. >> Never had to. Takes more than that, Padre <<  
>> Well maybe next time? <<  
So there was going to be a next time. Cass' absently licked his lips, still smiling. >> Maybe. How bout strippin fer me then? <<  
>> R u serious? <<  
>> Sure. Id love sein that. <<  
>> Idiot. <<  
He really liked the image of Jesse stripping for him, though. Maybe he could make him one day.  
>> Did you talk to Tulip recently? <<  
Oh, and again the topic was changed. Cass' sighed. >> Nope. Not 4 a few days <<  
>> Ok. <<  
Well that was a short message. Jesse really seemed to suffer from guilt. Cass' thought about his reply for a bit before he finally sent it.  
>> Maybe use Genesis on yerself, orderin yerself te stop bein heartbroken? <<  
>> If that would work I’d just tell myself to stop developing feelings for a certain stupid Vamipire-junkie <<  
Cassidy almost dropped his phone. He reread that message about 6 times but it always said the same. Jesse was developing feelings for... him?  
>> Fuck. No. Just forget about that, k? Please. Shit. <<  
>> Fuck indeed, Padre. I had no idea <<  
There was no respond for a while in which Cass' got himself a new bottle of Whiskey and chugged a huge gulp of it's content down in one go.  
>> Well now u do. <<  
>> So yer serious? Rly? <<  
>> Don't make me regret this. <<  
>> Shit. No. <<  
>> Wow, that's all u gotta say? <<  
>> What r u gonna tell Tulip? <<  
>> Tulip knows… Told her. I tell her everything.<<  
>> WHAT? <<  
>> Visited her. Needed to talk to someone. <<  
>> … bout us. <<  
>> … yeah. <<  
Fuck. Cass' couldn't believe what was going on. >> How did she react? <<  
>> Wasn't happy. Obviously. But kinda relieved. Said she'll be okay with it after a while. <<  
>> Wow. She's awesome. <<  
>> I know. <<

~

A week after that, Jesse was sitting in class when he felt his phone vibrating in his jacket. It was a message from Cassidy that made him raise his brows in disbelief.  
>> Yo Padre. I'm at the airport in Rome. Pick me up? <<  
“Mr. Custer, I kindly request you once more to honor us with your attention.” The old priest was staring Jesse down, but instead of obeying, Jesse got up.  
“Sorry, an emergency came up.” And with that he hurried out of the building, his phone still in his hand.

~

Cassidy did not expect the other to greet him with kisses and hugs, but Jesse did not really seem happy at all to seem him.  
“How the hell did you pay the plane ticket?”  
“Hi. Nice to see you too, mate.”  
“Don't change the topic.” The preacher held Cassidy's forearm in a firm grip, dragging him towards the exit of the airport. “Did you sell my stuff?”  
“No. Folks donated. Told 'em it's for charity and it is.” He shrugged  
“Are you serious?” Jesse pushed him ungently through the door before following after him. “You lied to them for your own good? Damn, Cass'! That's an asshole move.”  
“Why? I told 'em it's gonna be used to help poor guys see their beloved ones that live far away and that's true. Well... maybe apart from that you don't actually live here...”  
Rolling his eyes, Jesse jerked his head towards the trainstation nearby. “Whatever. We gotta take the train to get to my apartment. It's not far.”  
“'kay.”  
“Good. I really dislike that you fooled Annville's people like that.” The preacher said and walked somewhat ahead. Then he looked back over his shoulder, a slight smile on his face. “But it's nice having you here, Cass'.”  
That caused the vampire to grin like a fool, but after a second he cleared his throat, acting all cool. “Sure, Padre. Nice bein' back in Europe too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told: I'm pretty unmotivated to keep writing this because there are so many things going on in my life right now. So if you want to know how this story is going to proceed pleeeease write some motivating comments to make me go on, 'cause I really have issues to motivate myself right now.


End file.
